Generally, a supply port for an energy source, for example, a refueling port of a vehicle or the like, is covered with a filler lid structure. As a filler lid structure in a vehicle, a filler lid structure including: a base member that has an opening portion communicating with a supply port; and a lid that is mounted directly or indirectly to the base member and shifts between a closing position at which the lid closes the opening portion and an opening position at which the lid opens the opening portion, is known. The base member of the filler lid structure is also referred to as filler box, and the lid of the filler lid structure is also referred to as filler lid.
In the case where the lid uniaxially swings relative to the base member, for example, in the case where the lid is pivotally supported directly on the base member, etc., the trajectory of movement of the lid is large. Thus, in order to prevent the lid from interfering with the base member during opening/closing operation, a relatively large gap is provided between the base member and the lid at the closing position in a general filler lid structure. However, in this case, since the gap is viewed from a user, there is problem in that it is difficult to improve the design of the filler lid structure, further the design of a vehicle equipped with the filler lid structure. In addition, since the trajectory of movement of the lid is large as described above, there is also a problem in that the filler lid structure is bulky.
Therefore, in recent years, a technique to interpose a gooseneck type hinge between the lid and the base member has been proposed (for example, see JP2013-001384 (A)).
According to the technique proposed in JP2013-001384 (A), the hinge swings relative to the base member, and the lid swings together with the hinge relative to the base member. In this case, the swing center of the lid can be located at a position away from the lid by the hinge. Therefore, unlike the lid of the conventional uniaxial swing type filler lid structure described above, the lid of such a filler lid structure draws a relatively compact trajectory of movement. Thus, in such a filler lid structure, the above-described gap between the base member and the lid at the closing position can be reduced. In addition, since the trajectory of movement of the lid is relatively compact, such a filler lid structure is not bulky as compared to the conventional uniaxial swing type filler lid structure described above.
However, for example, as shown in FIG. 2 of JP2013-001384 (A), the gooseneck type hinge is relatively large in size, and the filler box needs a relatively large space for housing the hinge. Vehicles have been equipped with many interior members and exterior members in recent years, so that each member is required to be made compact. Similarly, the filler box is also required to be made compact, and the above-described gooseneck type hinge does not suit such a requirement.
A technique to interpose two link members between the base member and the lid instead of the above-described gooseneck type hinge has also been proposed (for example, see JP2005-34367 (A)).
According to the technique proposed in JP2005-343367 (A), each of the two links is supported so as to be swingable relative to the base member and swim ably supports the lid. Therefore, also in this case, the trajectory of movement of the lid can be made small, so that the above-described gap between the base member and the lid at the closing position can be reduced. In addition, the two links in this case are less bulky than the above-descried one gooseneck type hinge. Thus, the space for housing the hinge or the links in the filler box is thought to be able to be made small, and further the filler box is thought to be able to be made compact as compared to the filler lid structure proposed in JP2013-001384 (A).
However, the requirements of making various members in vehicles compact and reducing the weights of the various members have been increasing in recent years, and a filler lid structure that is made further compact while maintaining excellent design, has been desired.